


Open Your Eyes

by marriedbrothers (Deletrix)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/marriedbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a look at Sam and this is what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Mackerel_Chan.
> 
> Written in second person POV with "you" being Dean. 
> 
> Set somewhere before Season 3 or 4 I think.

You stop the car in front of another motel in another town. You turn your head to look at your brother. He's fast asleep, his head leaning against the window, his brown, shaggy hair framing his face. 

The only light shines crimson from the motel's vacancy sign and floods the interior of the car.

You look at him and you know that the next step will be to wake him up. It always goes like this. He'll then grab the duffle bags from the trunk while you're paying for a room.  
Sometimes the roles are reversed, but it will always end the same. It results in sharing another motel room until you have finished another hunt. 

But honestly? You wouldn't want to have your life any other way. Because if not for the family business, you wouldn't be with him all the time.  
'It's just to protect him.' You used to tell yourself.  
But now you know better - it's not just that. There's something else...  
You're selfish. You want him to be close to you at all times because you need him at your side. 

You look at him and the corners of your lips curl upwards.  
Seeing him asleep always calms you down. Whenever you wake up in the middle of the night, you watch him -watch his chest rise and fall- to make sure he's safe and then you'll be able to fall asleep again.

You look at him and your gaze becomes longing.  
You want to be closer to him than you should. You want to touch his face, cradle it in your hands and tell him everything will be fine.  
But you know it won't. And you don't want to tell him this lie. Never again.

You look at him and you see your hand reach out to him. But you don't touch him -don't wake him up- yet. You lower the hand again and it thumps onto the cold leather of the seat.

You look at him and now you don't see Sam, the man slumped in the seat next to you sleeping. You see Sammy, your baby brother.  
You see him when he was young -so young- and so innocent and how he used to look up to you.

You look at him and you're reminded of how much he means to you; of how much you love him.

You look at him and you know he'll always be everything you care about most. There's nothing you wouldn't do for him.

You look at him and you don't know where you'd be without him.

You look at him and wonder whether he knows that he means the world to you.

 

~oOo~

 

You start the car and back out of the motel's parking space. 

You drive across an entire state with your brother riding shotgun. After another rest stop you switch places so you'll be able to get some rest. The world outside is slowly turning dark; night is falling upon the black car driving down another deserted roadway.

You get comfortable on the right side of the front seat and turn your head slightly so you can watch him. 

His eyes are fixated on the long road stretching out before you. 

You look at him and you know he's noticed, but he doesn't react.  
You let your eyes roam over his face and linger on his lips. 

You find yourself wondering what they would feel like pressed against yours.  
You feel so powerless; unable to pry your gaze off him.  
Thoughts like this should freak you out, but you're past that stage; you've gotten used to them.

You reach out with your left arm to turn on the music and the tape returns to playing from where you had stopped it before.

You look at him and right now you're as happy as you can get. Everything you need is close - your brother, your car, your music. It's these times when you're riding shotgun and are actually able to get a decent amount of sleep without nightmares. 

You look at him and now he turns his head to throw a quick look back at you. He smiles and you return it without any hesitation.

You look at him, look him right in the eyes, and it's clear that he knows he means the world to you.

 

~oOo~

 

You feel a sharp pain shooting from your head through your body. Then everything goes black.  
You can't feel it, but you fall on your back and lie on the earthy ground without moving. There's blood running down your forehead.  
Your ankle is swollen and you have a deep cut along your back, too. But this wouldn't have stopped you from fighting; what stopped you is blacking out. You're unconscious before you hear your brother scream your name. 

All you can hope for right now is that he's able to take the beast out on his own although he's hurt pretty badly himself.

You don't know how long you've been unconscious, when suddenly you get shaken awake.

You open your eyes and although your vision is still blurry, you recognize the face before yours immediately. 

He holds your head upright with one hand, the other gripping your side. You start to realize where you are and begin to feel the cold engulfing your limbs.

Your lids are still heavy and your head feels close to exploding, but you manage to direct your gaze at your brother. 

You look at him and your vision suddenly sharpens. It's dark but you can clearly see his eyes filled to the brim with tears he's unable to fight back. He's slightly smiling, but the corner of his lips quiver. He's talking, murmuring your name over and over.

You whisper his name and he blinks the tears away, his mouth now pressed into a thin line. You haven't noticed before, but the thumb of the hand he's cradling you with is soothingly stroking your neck. You lean into the touch and now you're smiling, too.

You look at him and you see that he's covered in blood. Not his own, you hope. 

You look at him and he admits to have thought for a moment he'd lost you. His voice trembles.  
He promises to get you back to the motel and stitched up. You'll be fine.

You look at him and want to ensure him as long as he's around you'll always be fine, but you're too weak. Instead, you decide to just keep looking at him.

And so you do; you look at him.

You look at him and there's something in his eyes you cannot identify.

You look at him and he holds your gaze, his eyes seem so bright, although you're both surrounded by darkness. 

You look at him and now he's smiling hopefully as he begs you not to slip back into unconsciousness.

You look at him and realize you mean the world to him, too.


End file.
